


Tat oder Wahrheit

by GoForGoals



Series: Losing and winning [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Das Pokalspiel in Lotte ist ausgefallen und die Mannschaft muss unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause fahren. Im Bus bekommen die Spieler Langeweile und haben eine Idee, die weitreichende Konsequenzen hat...Part 5 of the Series "Losing and winning": Sportfreunde Lotte - Dortmund, 28.2.2017, cancelled





	

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> ich möchte diese Geschichte allen Lesern widmen, die meine deutschen Stories lesen. Ganz besonders denen, die fleißig kommentieren - Blue_Night, eafay70, mariothellama. :-*
> 
> Vielleicht lesen diese Geschichte auch meine Leser, die ich im Lauf der Zeit "verloren" habe. Sagt doch mal kurz wieder "hallo", ich würde mich freuen. Und auch neue Leser: Bitte hinterlasst einen Kommentar für mich, das würde mich so freuen!
> 
> Die Idee für diesen One-Shot kam mir ganz spontan und hat mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Viel Spaß damit!

„Hast du schon mal mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen, Erik?“

Marcos Frage ändert die Stimmung im Bus auf einen Schlag. Sie fahren gerade zurück aus Lotte, das Spiel wurde abgesagt und die Mannschaft hatte Langeweile. Erik weiß gar nicht mehr, wer vorgeschlagen hat, „Tat oder Wahrheit“ zu spielen, er weiß nur, dass es eine beschissene Idee war. Denn Marco hatte schon den ganzen Abend schlechte Laune und offenbar lässt er sie jetzt an Erik aus.

Erik blickt unsicher und aufgeregt in die Runde. Roman schaut Marco völlig entsetzt an, Gonzo ist ein „Ey, Alter!“ rausgerutscht. Auba kichert nervös und Erik kann nur froh sein, dass einige ihrer Mitspieler noch nicht so gut deutsch können, um die Frage zu verstehen.

„Was ist jetzt, Tat oder Wahrheit?“ Marco gibt keine Ruhe, natürlich tut er das nicht. Und egal, was Erik macht, es ist falsch. Entscheidet er sich für Tat, gibt er damit zu, dass er etwas zu verheimlichen hat. Und wer weiß, was Marco sich Fieses für ihn einfallen lässt. Antwortet er und sagt die Wahrheit, platzt hier gleich eine Bombe. Irgendwie muss er sich aus dieser Situation befreien... und plötzlich weiß Erik auch, wie.

Er versucht, betont lässig zu wirken, als er antwortet. „Warum, soll ich dir zeigen wie das geht?“

Jetzt ist es Marco, der rot wird und Auba kichert nicht mehr, er lacht. Alle fangen an zu lachen. „Gute Antwort, Mann,“ grinst Roman. Der Einzige, der es überhaupt nicht komisch findet, ist Marco.

„Du blöder Arsch,“ murmelt er, aber keiner hört ihm mehr richtig zu.

 

***

 

Schnell kehrt im Bus wieder eine bessere Stimmung ein, ihr Tat-oder-Wahrheit-Spiel ist vergessen. Nur zwei Personen können die Frage und die Antwort darauf nicht aus ihren Gedanken streichen, da ist sich Erik sicher. Er jedenfalls kann es nicht und so ruhig wie Marco geworden ist, scheint auch ihn noch zu beschäftigen, was passiert ist.

Erik kann nur hoffen, dass Marco ihn in Ruhe lässt und nie wieder ein Wort zum Vorgefallenen sagt. Nachdem der Bus schließlich wieder in Dortmund auf dem Parkplatz anhält und alle Spieler aussteigen, wird diese Hoffnung allerdings sofort zerstört.

„Darüber sprechen wir noch“, zischt Marco ihm zu, bevor er zu seinem Auto stapft und wegfährt.

Jetzt pocht Eriks Herz doch ziemlich. Er kann heute Nacht sicher nicht schlafen, wenn sie das nicht sofort aus der Welt schaffen und so schnappt er sich sein Handy und schickt Marco mit zittrigen Fingern eine Nachricht. „Wenn du reden willst, komm vorbei.“ Mehr nicht, das muss reichen. Danach schaltet er das Handy aus.

Erik fährt nach Hause und baut fast noch einen Unfall, weil er nicht aufpasst und jemandem die Vorfahrt nimmt. Die ganze Zeit denkt er darüber nach, warum Marco ihm so eine unverschämte Frage gestellt hat. Warum er ihn bloßgestellt hat, denn genau das hat er getan. Und plötzlich wird Erik stinksauer. Was glaubt Marco überhaupt, wer er ist? Wütend und mit quietschenden Reifen hält er schließlich zuhause auf seinem Parkplatz und marschiert zur Eingangstür. Es ist dunkel und er sieht nichts, aber er hämmert den Schlüssel ins Schloss und knallt die Tür auf.

„Darf ich mit rein?“ In der nächsten Sekunde erschrickt Erik zu Tode. Er hat Marco überhaupt nicht gesehen, der an der Hausecke lehnt und schief grinst. Er muss sich erst mal an der Tür festhalten, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragt er schließlich entgeistert. Ihm ist immer noch ganz schlecht vor Schreck.

„Hast du mich eingeladen oder hast du mich eingeladen?!“ Marco hält sein Handy als Beweis in die Höhe.

„Ja. Hab ich. Komm rein.“ Irgendein merkwürdiger Film läuft hier ab. Und obwohl Erik nicht fassen kann, dass Marco tatsächlich vor seiner Tür steht und gleich in seiner Wohnung ist, ist er immer noch sauer auf seinen Teamkollegen. Er kickt seine Schuhe in die Ecke und wartet darauf, dass Marco ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgt. Müde fühlt er sich, müde und benutzt.

„Warum hast du mich das im Bus gefragt?“ Erik hat keine Lust mehr, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Er ist genervt und ja - er ist auch verletzt.

„Bin ich jetzt derjenige, der deine Fragen beantworten soll?“ fragt Marco perplex.

„Jepp, sieht so aus. Tat oder Wahrheit. War doch deine Idee, oder?“ Erik ist völlig egal, dass man ihm anhört, wie angepisst er ist. Vage deutet er mit der Hand auf sein Sofa, damit Marco sich setzt.

Sein Teamkollege zieht die Schuhe aus und setzt sich auf die Couch. Seufzend steht Erik auf und holt zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche. „Hier. Vielleicht hilft dir das, eine Antwort zu finden.“ Er schiebt Marco ein Glas Wasser hin und setzt sich wieder. „Ich warte.“

„Du willst also wissen, warum ich dich gefragt habe, ob du schon mit einem Mann im Bett warst?“ Marco zögert, das spürt Erik.

„Ja. Und wehe, du lügst mich an. Ich finde schon eine gute ‚Tat‘ für dich, keine Sorge.“ Erik schaut Marco durchdringend an. Er kann auch Spielchen spielen, wenn es sein muss.

„Naja...“ murmelt Marco... „ich hab eigentlich gar nicht so genau darüber nachgedacht...“

Er kommt nicht weiter, denn Erik klatscht in die Hände und unterbricht ihn jäh. „Das ist gelogen. Verkauf mich bloß nicht für blöd.“

„Gelogen?“ Marco ist ein bisschen schwer von Begriff, aber er wendet seinen Blick nicht von Erik ab.

„Ja, du lügst mich an. Zieh deinen Pullover aus.“ Erik lässt das Wasser in seinem Glas kreisen und fixiert sein Gegenüber.

„Ich soll... Bitte WAS?!“ Marco steht der Mund offen und er haut sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch. „Du spinnst ja.“

„Hab ich damit angefangen oder du? Du hast mich angelogen, das Spiel heißt Tat oder Wahrheit, also zieh deinen verdammten Pulli aus. Und überleg dir bei der nächsten Frage besser vorher, was du sagst, sonst sitzt du in ein paar Minuten nackt da.“ Erik weiß nicht, woher er die Courage nimmt, so mit Marco zu reden. Aber irgendwas liegt hier in der Luft, das er noch nicht greifen kann und das ihn mutig macht.

Als Marco die Hände zum Saum seines Pullovers wandern lässt und ihn langsam über den Kopf zieht, weiß Erik, dass er gewonnen hat.

„Okay, noch mal von vorn. Warum hast du mir im Bus diese Frage gestellt?“ Erik lässt die Augen nicht von Marco. In seine Wut hat sich längst etwas Anderes gemischt, über das er im Moment nicht nachdenken will.

„Weil mich die Antwort interessiert hat.“ Marco hat jetzt diesen aufsässigen Blick, der so unglaublich sexy ist. Und immerhin ist er endlich ehrlich.

„Was glaubst du denn, wie die Antwort lautet? War ich schon mal mit einem anderen Mann im Bett oder nicht? Und denk dran, beim nächsten falschen Satz bist du dein T-Shirt los.“ Erik funkelt Marco an und die Luft zwischen ihnen ist plötzlich dick und schwer.

Marcos bernsteinfarbene Augen blitzen. „Die Antwort lautet ‚ja‘, vermute ich.“ Erik spürt, dass er auf sein Spiel einsteigt, wo auch immer es hinführen wird.

Für eine lange Zeit sagt Erik nichts, denn nun muss er sich outen. „Schlaues Kerlchen“, murmelt er schließlich. „Und du? Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast Du schon Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht?“

Marco keucht auf und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Offenbar bringt ihn die Frage ziemlich aus der Fassung.

„Du kannst dich auch gleich ausziehen,“ souffliert Erik ihm, „dann musst du nicht antworten.“

„Scheiße, Erik.“ Marco ringt mit sich und Erik lässt ihm Zeit. Er wundert sich sowieso, warum Marco nicht einfach aufsteht und geht, so absurd wie das hier ist. Absurd - aber auch irgendwie ...aufregend.

„Nein“, flüstert Marco schließlich.

Auch wenn Erik sich so etwas gedacht hat, rührt ihn das Geständnis. Trotzdem muss er die nächste Frage gleich hinterher schieben. „Würdest du denn gerne?“ Er mustert seinen Teamkollegen aufmerksam, aber die Frage scheint Marco nicht zu überraschen, weil sie nur logisch ist.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht“, murmelt er nach einer Weile hilflos.

Das hat Erik erwartet. „Runter mit dem Shirt“, antwortet er ungerührt.

„Ey, dann wird mir kalt!“ beschwert sich Marco halbherzig. Er versucht nicht mal, die Lüge zu verteidigen.

„Selbst schuld,“ flüstert Erik. Die Luft zwischen ihnen brennt mittlerweile, Erik jedenfalls ist es verdammt warm geworden.

Schnell schlüpft Marco aus seinem T-Shirt und schlingt die Arme um seinen Körper. Erik könnte ihm eine Wolldecke zuwerfen, aber er macht es nicht.

„Also, noch mal,“ wiederholt er stattdessen, „würdest du gern mit einem anderen Mann ins Bett gehen? Denk dran, das nächste was fällig ist, ist deine Hose.“

Marco nickt kaum merklich als Antwort und nuschelt ein „ja“. Erik schmeißt ihm zur Belohnung endlich die Decke rüber, die Marco um seine Schultern legt. Verletzlich sieht er aus, aber auch unglaublich heiß.

„Gibt es jemanden, mit dem du das tun willst?“ Mittlerweile klingt Eriks eigene Stimme heiser und er stürzt zwei Schlucke Wasser auf einmal hinunter. Er kann nicht glauben, wo das hinführt, und dass Marco nicht schon längst weggelaufen ist. Auf der einen Seite hofft er, dass er eine aufrichtige Antwort bekommt, auf der anderen hätte er auch nichts dagegen, wenn Marco noch mehr Klamotten auszieht.

Allerdings überrascht Marco Erik, denn er tut nichts von beidem. Marco sagt nichts und er lässt auch seine Hose an. Statt dessen steht er auf. Erik ist sich sicher, dass er jetzt geht, aber Marco kommt näher. Instinktiv erhebt sich Erik auch, bis sie voreinander stehen. „Ja, den gibt es. Und er stellt zu viele Fragen und hat zu viele Kleider an,“ murmelt Marco. 

Eriks Herz klopft bis zum Hals. „Damit hast du recht,“ flüstert er zurück und zieht sein eigenes T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Deswegen stelle ich dir nur noch eine einzige Frage.“

Mit bloßem Oberkörper stehen sie voreinander, Marcos Pupillen ganz dunkel. „Und die wäre?“ will er leise wissen.

„Darf ich dich küssen?“ fragt Erik. Marcos Gesicht ist jetzt so nahe an seinem, dass Erik seinen warmen Atem spüren kann.

„Nein,“ flüstert Marco kaum hörbar und bevor Erik ihm sagen kann, dass das nicht die Wahrheit ist, ergänzt er: „Du darfst nicht, du musst. Sonst werde ich verrü....“

Er bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende, weil Erik ganz vorsichtig seine Lippen auf Marcos legt, ihm Zeit gibt, das Gefühl kennenzulernen, bevor er mit seiner Zunge gegen Marco stupst und auf Einlass hofft. Sanft berühren sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal, neugierig lernen sie sich kennen, während sie ihre Finger ineinander verschränken.

„Ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort,“ flüstert Marco erhitzt gegen Eriks Wange, als sie eine Pause machen. „Du hast mich doch gefragt, ob du mir zeigen sollst, wie das geht. Mit einem Mann, meine ich.“ Sie knutschen noch einmal, bevor Marco weiterreden kann.

„Ich höre,“ murmelt Erik, seine Finger streicheln währenddessen sanft Marcos Rücken.

„Ja, sollst du,“ haucht Marco ihm ins Ohr.

Und obwohl das definitiv die Wahrheit ist, verliert er seine Hose dann doch noch.


End file.
